Naruto Thorson
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: You dare challenge the son of Thor.


Naruto Thorson

Chapter one the baby and the beginnings

The forth had just sealed the nine tailed fox into his new born son and was preparing to use his flying thunder god technique. When the not quite stable form of the dual four point seal interfered with the jutsu. Using the remnant chakra of the nine tailed fox in the area the seals were merged into a ninth wall breached sending the boy into one of the nine realms.

Asgard Thor's chamber…

(Note: this is a mix of the Thor movie and E.M.H. heroes and Hulk vs. Thor. I do not know much of the Thor comics so sorry to all the fans of marvels Thor.) A portal opens up above the bed of Thor the god of thunder's bed as he entered his chamber for rest after one of his adventures. When he hears a babies cry coming from his bed he sees the blond babe and the seal he bears. Mistaking it for the more advanced godly runes he gently picks the boy up and begins to walk to the throne room.

Odin meanwhile is alerted to a small stone dagger gaining the quality of metal with a wooden handle that was a deep dark red, a ornate cross guard and black sordid eight inch blade (imbedded above the hilt is a very dark red gem that is in the shape of a circle on fire with a three clawed dragons print in the center.) This is the most powerful weapon of all time. It has the power to steal the soul of a god of gods. And many other abilities that even the All-Father do not know. He does know it can project hellfire and holy fire; it can cast bolts of thunder and lighting. It can summon the sacred beasts of old and new and change its size to the will of the welder and allow them to fly. The all father new it was cast from an alloy of Orichalcum, dark, light and standard Uru, Adamantine, the cosmic metal Vibranium, steel, silver, philosopher's stone, a fang from the fire wolf Ferris, a claw of the Grand Dragon Orochi and a shard of Unicron, and a shard of Primus, forged in the fire of the one true god. Its sheath is a shield of Uru and Adamantine with its own mystic properties. The wooden handle is carved from a branch of the world's tree.

"Hello Thor my son, what's that you have there" the all father asks his son as he walks into the room caring an object raped in his cape. "It's a child with what appears to be a Rune on his belly. Could you take a look at it father?" The young man asks his dad. Odin genteelly grabs the babe from Thor and he carefully unwraps his cape from around the baby to see the seal. He study's it for a time admiring the complexity of the mortal seal rune combination. "The mark is of both mortal and godly hands senesce it comes from the realm of the mystic ninja elemental. A world in-between Midgard and Asgard." As Odin explains the realm to Thor the baby wakes and grabs the all fathers beard and gives it a mighty tug for a child of the realm of ninja actually pulling some whiskers out of the beard.

To find out more about the babe he gentle touches the seal and is transported into the boy's mindscape. There he discovers the fox. "Hello there daughter of an old one, I am Odin Borson and I free you from the control of the mirror wheel." He tells the fox as he fires a small blast of his godly power. But as a side affect it awakens Naruto's godly heritage including that of the Amatsu-Kami, Olympia, primordial and old gods, the destroyer of the previous universe and birth giver of Galactus Unicron and the one true god. (Transformers were originally from marvel so I can use him in this along with Primus.) This made the baby one of the most powerful gods of all.

"Thank you from freeing me from that accursed eye Odin Borson I beg a favor from you?" The goddess asks the old god. "What would that be young lady (she is made from a old one so she is younger then Odin since in this story the sage of the six paths is a woman who is sired by the one true god and was born 1988 years ago.) "Have your blond son raise this boy and inform the old fire shadow that he will return in twelve years of their time when the portal stabilizes. It will be two thousand years in Midgard time." The young piece of old one asks. "That is far but why would you wish this." The old god asks. "I have been sealed in this child's blood line for four generations I and he has a great destiny that cannot be changed in his world. If he is not returned the world will be wiped from space and time. And with you using you power his godly linage was awakened he is related to the one true god and the destroyer of the last universe the chaos bringer Unicron from before his imprisonment in the steel planetoid. He will either bring salvation or destruction to the realm of the elementals." Knowing that fate that would befall the world was the realms death he agrees to the terms and leaves the seal. (In this the nine tails was passed as a trump card to the clan head of the Uchiha for generations.) Odin then asks a final question. "What is the child's name?"

"The boys name is Naruto Uzumaki, but now it will be Naruto Uzumaki Thorson." The fox states to the old man. "I will visit you from time to time to give you some company." The old god states as he leaves the seal. He then addresses his son "Thor this boy has within him a shard of an old one, she has asked me to have you raise him he is now Naruto Uzumaki Thorson your son and my grandson. He is no mortal know he is a god from many pantheons of gods, a god that predates this universe the chaos bringer Unicron and the one true god. Do you except this responsibility?" the old god asks his son as he rewraps the cape around the baby. "I don't think I'm ready to raise a child father." Thor replies to his dad. "Few men ever are even I was not ready when your eldest brother was born. But with time I learned the joy of fatherhood" Is Odin's wise response to his son. Thor thinks it over for a time then speaks "What is my sons name father." He asks as he gently takes his new son "he is Naruto Uzumaki Thorson. Now I most fulfill the other half of my promise I will be back shortly" Odin states to his son as he raise his spear and channeling his mighty godly powers cuts a portal into Naruto's realm.

On the site of the nine tailed sealing an old man is standing after witnessing the baby disappear when a second old man appears in front of him. "Hello there I am Odin Borson and I would like to talk to you."

In the thirds office Odin explains to the third what the fox told him. After the explanation he got he stated too the younger man "but I thought since he is hear I should confirm it with his godfather Jiraiya, do you want the boy trained as a worrier?" he looks towards the wall of the office by the window. The toad sage appears in front of them shocking the Third. "I am honored to be in the presence of a sage." Odin states to the youngest man in the room. "I would like the boy to be trained as a worrier but I would also like him trained in are ways as well. I have a kit for him to learn the basics of the way of a ninja as well as a few advanced techniques for him to learn right here." He states as he pulls out three scrolls. "These are the academy books and papers of both his father and me his grandfather. Also I want him to have this." He pulls out a small item "this belonged to his mother it's the crest of her clan. She was the last of them and this marked her as the head of the clan. It now falls upon him to restart the clan.' In Jiraiya hand is a small white spiral necklace… to be continued.


End file.
